


Catch Me

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Clumsiness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Seb wasn’t convinced and tried to get in front of Kimi to stop him from walking away. He had been so preoccupied with that, however, that he hadn’t noticed that his shoelace had come undone. He tripped with a surprised yelp and closed his eyes to brace for the inevitable impact with the ground.Two arms caught him and held him up. "Or, the one where Kimi and Sebastian have been fighting for some time, and making up goes differently as planned (+Daniel just being Daniel)





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: requests always welcome :)

Normally, Kimi and Sebastian got along really well. Even though they had very different personalities, it just somehow worked, much to everyone’s surprise. Seb’s never-ending enthusiasm was neutralised by Kimi’s sometimes indifferent character. The other way around, Seb made sure that Kimi didn’t become too distant and closed off and was the only one who could truly make Kimi smile even if he was grumpy. 

Although Kimi and Seb did have a close friendship, it didn’t mean it they never fought. Because they often disagreed, more often than they would like to admit. This was also due to their very different characters, sometimes that just caused conflicts.

They had been in one of their fights for almost two weeks now. It had been about something very silly and neither man was very sure what it was about anymore. But since they were both too stubborn to admit how silly the fight was, they had barely talked for the last two weeks. It had never been that bad before, normally they made up after a day or two, but this time, that just hadn’t happened.

It had been strange for both of them, neither one of them was used to being away from the other for that long, hell they even went on holidays together more often than not. This fight made them realise how much time they normally spend together, because somewhere over time, the exact moment was fuzzy, they had become attached to each other. 

Kimi was the first to realise he didn’t see Seb as just a friend anymore. It had been terrifying for him. Firstly, because the moment he realised, Seb had just crashed, badly. When Kimi had heard over the team radio and had later passed the wrecked car, he had felt sudden panic take over him, clenching his heart. At first, he thought the worry was just out of friendship, but Sebastian had been in worse crashes before, and Kimi had never had this intense of a reaction. His voice shook slightly as he told the team to keep him updated about Seb, and after turning the radio off he had cursed to himself in all the languages he could. His realisation was sudden but he didn’t doubt it for a moment. He was in love with Sebastian Vettel. 

This realisation was also alarming to him because this was Seb, his friend, his teammate, who, as far as Kimi knew, was as straight as could be. He knew he could never tell Sebastian, it would only ruin their friendship, as well as their professional relationship, and he couldn’t risk it. And so, Kimi kept quiet.

Sebastian realised he was in love with Kimi during one of the press conferences. One of the journalists had obviously been in a bad mood, and had been giving the drivers shit questions all morning, but particularly targeting Kimi, who had become grumpier and more and more uncomfortable with every question. The other drivers had noticed of course, each trying to advert as many questions to Kimi to themselves as he could, but Sebastian was positively glaring at the journalist at this point. 

“Kimi.” The journalist yet again turned his questions to the Finn, whose jaw had become tense. “Isn’t it hard for a World Champion like yourself to be teammates with someone who only sees you as second driver?” The journalists voice was light, but it was obvious that there was something about Kimi that he didn’t like. The other drivers were now frowning as well, but Kimi only sighed briefly.

“No comment.” his voice empty of emotion, as was often the case during these press events, but Kimi was shifting ever so slightly in his seat. Sebastian suddenly couldn’t contain himself anymore. 

“It’s a strange question to ask.” He blurted out, stern frown on his face. ‘Kimi isn’t and will never be a second driver to me. If anything, I can learn from him. There is no other driver who can give the feedback Kimi gives, and no other driver that had the strength and determination to follow his own path, even if the team doesn’t agree completely…” his voice rose slightly with each word and he would have gone on to personally insult the journalist, if Daniel, who had been sitting next to him, hadn’t nudged him ever so slightly. Sebastian stopped talking and took a deep breath, looking away from the press in front of him. His eyes caught Kimi’s and suddenly he felt the urge to go over and hug Kimi, or kiss Kimi, or whatever he could do to show how much Kimi meant to him. He didn’t, of course, because Kimi obviously would not have appreciated that, but the feeling made him realise that maybe he didn’t see Kimi as only his friend and teammate.

It was weird now when they saw each other in the garage. They wouldn’t talk or even look at each other and the whole team was obviously getting fed up with it. But no matter how many times Kimi and Seb got told that they weren’t, and would never be, the Ferrari version of Nico and Lewis and how they should talk to each other, they didn’t.

Eventually, it was Seb who had had enough. He missed Kimi and was getting fed up with having to act distant from him, even though he wanted nothing more than be as close as possible. He waited until he could talk to Kimi privately, although that was more difficult than it seemed. He finally succeeded and finding Kimi walking towards their motorhomes, it was already late and most of the team had already left.

“Kimi!” He called out, running slightly to catch up with his teammate. Kimi turned and visibly tensed when he saw Sebastian. Kimi turned away again and started to walk away, but Sebastian caught his arm.

“Kimi, we need to talk.” Seb said softly, but Kimi purposely didn’t meet his eye.

“I can’t do this anymore Kimi, I don’t even know why we were upset in the first place.” Kimi finally looked at him and shrugged.

“Me neither.” Kimi’s lips quirked up in a tiny smile before he walked away from Seb.

“… So were good? Or..?” Sebastian jogged after him. He knew Kimi pretty well, but sometimes it was even hard for him to be sure about what Kimi meant or thought. Kimi shrugged again.

“Sure.” Seb wasn’t convinced and tried to get in front of Kimi to stop him from walking away. He had been so preoccupied with that, however, that he hadn’t noticed that his shoelace had come undone. He tripped with a surprised yelp and closed his eyes to brace for the inevitable impact with the ground. Two arms caught him and held him up. Seb opened his eyes hesitantly and saw Kimi staring at him with an amused expression. Sebastian realised he was awkwardly held in what could only be described as one of those ‘dip’ position they taught you in dance classes. Kimi held his gaze and Seb couldn’t look away. 

Then, suddenly, they heard a dramatic gasp behind them.

“What?! You should have told me! When’s the wedding?!” an excited voice called out. Seb turned a bright red and even Kimi blushed slightly when they say Daniel standing behind them, grinning widely. Seb coughed awkwardly when he realised Kimi was still holding him. Kimi snapped out of his almost trance like state and although a bit hesitantly, let go of Seb. Both men stood next to each other as Daniel still grinned at them.

“So I will obviously be the best man.” The Aussie said with a wink. Seb rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching his nose.

“There is no wedding, Dan.” Daniel pouted and opened his mouth to say something, but Kimi was first.

“Not yet.” 

It had only been very quiet and both Sebastian and Daniel had almost missed it. They both stared in awe as the Finn smiled, clearly even more proud of his ability to shut them both up than of the joke itself, before locking eyes with Seb, his expression soft, maybe even affectionate. 

“Did he just… make a joke…” Daniel asked in disbelief, mouth hanging open. Sebastian nodded and smiled fondly at Kimi. 

Suddenly feeling extremely bold, he stepped towards his teammate and pressed their lips together. For a moment, it seemed Seb had misinterpreted Kimi’s expression and behaviour as the Finn went completely rigid. Slowly, Kimi relaxed slightly and brought his hand up to cup Seb’s cheek, returning the kiss. The broke apart when Daniel squealed. 

“I knew it! So there will be a wedding someday! Don’t worry guys, I know exactly what to do as a best man and…” Daniel went on to ramble about seemingly everything he knew about weddings, and Kimi and Seb groaned.

“Daniel, shut up!”


End file.
